por que? porque eres diferente
by Caroo-de-Uchihaa
Summary: ryoma regresa despues de 3 años,para cumplir la promesa que tiene con tezuka,pero en sus planes no estaba  :: enamorarse de la nieta de su entrenadora:: leean plizzz! suplico xD ::RyoSaku:


"¿Por qué?... porque eres diferente…"

1.- recuerdo doloroso…

Era una tarde fría…. Pronto se acercaba navidad… y con eso… 1 año más de la despedida de aquel príncipe… de aquel samurai…. Del tennis… "Ryoma Echizen"

-sakuno!!!!!- gritaba una chica de dos coletas… no había cambiado mucho… solo era mas alta y su cabello un poco mas largo… pero su.. su voz seguía siendo tan chillona como hace 3 años…

-tomochan…-dijo un chica de largas trenza- que pasa?

-ohhh!!! Vamos… no me digas que ya te olvidaste que hoy es el cumpleaños de momosempai!!!

-si es cierto!!!!- sakuno tomo su mochila y salio corriendo junto su amiga…

Sakuno: ella era una chica muy bella… unos rubí… una sonrisa en la que te perdías… su cabello era rojizo bastante largo… y aunque su primer amor siempre le día lo mismo "tu cabello es muy largo"… nunca le intereso… aunque si pensaba en cortárselo… pero.. era el único recuerdo que le quedaba de aquél chico de mirada gatuna…

-hey tomochan…

-que pasa sakuno?

-en 1 semana…-dijo con la mirada en el suelo…

-si? Que pasa en una semana?-dijo mientras abría la puerta del salón …. "tercer semestre…"

-osakada!!! Ruizaki por aquí!!!-dijo kachiro…

-kachiro!! Horio…!!!-grito tomoka dejando sola a sakuno en la entrada de la puerta…

-en una semana… se cumplen los 3 años desde que ryoma se fue…-dijo en una voz muy baja sakuno desde la puerta… y nadie la escucho

-hola sakuno… te pasa algo?-preguntó fuji acercándose…

-eh? No nada fujisempai… como te va?

-pues… el 5 semestre es algo difícil… así que disfruta mientras estés en el 1° semestre… -le dijo fuji con su típica sonrisa…

NOTA: al pasar 3 años… sakuno, tomoka, kachiro, horio, y el otro que no me acuerdo como se llama… están en 1° semestre de bachillerato…, momoshiro y víbora ( kauro) están en 3semestre… y Kawamura, Oishi, Eiji, Tezuka, Fuji y Inui están en 5° semestre -continuemos…-

-de acuerdo fujisempai.-dijo mientras Syusuke se retiraba…

Sakuno no se sentía muy contenta… es mas se sentía muy incomoda… hacia que decidió salir y no toparse con nadie… pero…

-Ryuzaki? Ya te vas?- preguntó eiji…

-bueno si…le puedes dar esto a momosempai?-dijo entregándole un regalo

-claro

Sakuno decidió empezar a caminar de nuevo… salio del colegio… como no tenia ganas de ir a su casa… paso un rato en el parque sentada en una banca con un helado…

-ryoma…-dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos… y justo arriba de echa… (y me refiero muy arriba) pasaba un avión…-una semana… una semana mas y son 3 años sin tu…-decía mientras una pequeña lagrima salía de sus hermosos ojos….

_Mente de sakuno…._

_-idiotas!!! Todavía no saben como se tiene que empuñar una raqueta?..-decía un chico como de 16 años… alto… con un cabello largo y con una cara espantosa… sabase – para logar hacer el Top Spin se necesita la empuñadura western lo sabían?-les decía a sus amigos…- les digo yo… ponen la raqueta así como si le dieran la mano a alguien…-decía mientras no paraba de abaniquear la raqueta que cada vez pasaba mas cerca de la cara de una chica de 12 años…_

_-eh? No puedes hablar un poco mas bajo?- pregunto un chico de suéter rojo… _

_A sabase (el chico de 16 años) se le cae la raqueta…_

_-que vergüenza recibir ordenes de un mocoso-decía mientras recogía la raqueta…_

_-bingo!!-dijo el chico del suéter rojo…-sujetar fuerte la parte superior de la raqueta.. es así como se hace la empuñadura western y otra cosa… lo que dijiste de la mano… esa es la empuñadura eastern… es común que algunos principiantes lo aprendan al revés…-finalizo en chico…_

_Fin de la mente de sakuno…_

-ryoma… hay muchas cosas que quisiera decirte…- dijo mientras la bola de helado se caía al suelo…

Continuara….

Caroo… De Echizen…. Hola a todos… bueno no me maten… si? Eh echo sasusaku (naruto) muchas veces… pero… es la primera vez que hago un Ryosaku… así que no me maten… quizás se ve al principio medio aburridota pero… al final va a estar chida.. se los aseguro!!! ))


End file.
